Anything Could Happen
by shyshyg7gurl
Summary: draculaura wants ...no needs a child one to hold and take care of. she has one perfect. she has another but hell rises . the vampire cult wanting them for their powers but not just hers the whole gang . the children are special . they have power that were mutated from the mix of genes will they loose the fight to save their children or will they fail and die . rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

_**3 mysteries**_

**_At 6:32_**

Draculaura swished the pot around on the stove as she teased vegetables . Since getting married to Clawd cooking has to become her number 1 hobby. Especially since she was hoping for a child . Her father helped her out with the no fainting part with meet and blood .she was still a hard core vegan though. On the other side of the stove held 4 steaks 2 for Clawd save the others for later. Suddenly two hads coverd her eyes .

"eeeeek" she yelped

"its just me D" clawd said taking his hands off her eyes

"don't do that !" she joked

"sorry " he said

"some day your gonna scare my heart alive ... then ill have a heart attack and it will die agien" draculaura said

"hopefuly not" clawd replied

The day passed on they ate dinner had thier showers and cuddled on the bed . Clawd was asleep . But D was still awake . She was thinking of somthing any ghoul would be afriad to tell thier husband ...** children**. She sighed before closing her eyes and drifting into a deep sleep.

_**Draculaura's dream**_

_Her fingers ran through his hair at the good feeling of clawds body . soft lips pressed agenst hers . A soft moan escaped her wrenched throuh her and she let out a screem ._

**"D WAKE UP!" **clawd yelled

" w-what happened" she asked

" probly a nightmare" he said moving her wet sweaty bangs out her face. " get some sleep . okay"

she nodded and turned over remembering she had slept in her robe . If clawd knew he would tell her. but he climbed in bed with her and held her in his arms. _my dream ...was about ... sex... but why pain?._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ghouls night out**_

Draculaura sighed and nodded her head faintly as cleo rambled on about how lucky she was to be carrieing deuces baby.

"since its a boy i think it should go bye a D-name drake derick maybe deuce jr. im not to sure?... any how hows your love life going frankie" cleo rambled

" well 4 monthy im just fine well happy wize ... um im taking a pregancy test soon" frankie saidslightly blushing

" wowza loads a babies..." clawdeen said " what about you lala you haven't done anything but nod and sigh.

" horrible dream last night im trying to find out the meaning" she started

''well don't be a downer mate ...maybe if ya lug those sand crabs of ya back youll feel baiter" lagoona said in her australian accent

"um wellll... it was... OH I GOTTA TAKE THIS!" lala held her phone to her ear

"stop rambleing! get enough of that with heath at home. i swear that somtimes i wanna drown that boy in yak milk" abbey said

Draculaura explained everything . What she thinks it means and all.

"don't wanna be umm rude but this is why i didn't want u and my brother dating v's and w's arent ment for each other . You want kids but uer instincts say no" clawdeen said

" But they seem meant for each other!" frankie defended " i mean you gotta make a v to have a w am i right peoples"

"i guess..but" clawdeen began

" SHUT UP FOR FUCKS SAKES. you talk to much you can make salad get cold . shut down vocals and eat!" abbey scolded

" im three plates ahead of you ''cleo said . her mouth was full of potato. " ugh over eating guess thats the down side to haveing a little baby " she poked her stomach "you want me to get fat don't you"

oh how badly draculaura wanted a baby . A little half half warm fur dark hair vamp fangs. maybe a vampire looking one with wolfy actions.A baby is made to show their love for each other but nature says no. Why did the world hate her.

"hello earth to lala? i think your off in D-land " frankie joked

"huh! what! 57... 36?" she randomly answerd

" o remember that time in class when you were daydreaming and you said 63 and you were correct!" clawdeen joked

they all giggled at the memory "Oh classic lala" abbey joked.

"Clawd im home". Draculaura enterd the house her pumps in her hand. with quick wolf like speed somthing kissed her neck from cheek area down . She bit her lip at the feeling. "clawd.." she half mumbled half moaned . she dropped the heels and tossed her purse . he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. She began to kiss him all over as he carried her to thier bedroom and closed the door with his foot. In the room his hands at work messing with her bra. She laughed at his effort.

"ok i give up" he said

Whith her hands on top of his she guided them to the front.

"front hook agien" she joked

"are you serious 3rd time I messed up." clawd said.

Things very soon got deep.

**30 minutes later**

D bit her lip to keep the pain in . god damnit why did dreams have to be sooo... TRUE! Her life wasnt fair what did she ever do to the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**the**_** pink**_** plus**

Draculaura awoke in bed wrapped in clawds arms. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers . fethers everywere, cloths spread every place you could imagine, a huge ass dent in the headboard , the sheets a mess. All from sex. She smiled ,got up,and put on her robe. She went to her mirrior and splashed some water on her face . things played over and over agien in her head from last ran her fingers over her lips and rememberd that kiss . she rubbed her cheek that was slihtly warm from him last night. looking in the mirror she saw clawd.

"you ok" he questioned

"yah why wouldnt i be" she said ignoring the sorness in her arms. he lifted her sleves to reveal bruises .

" D thats not ok" he bagan

" Clawd im fine" she got out of his hold and walked into their room locking the door decided to get dressed. black shorts and a pink top. she then carelessly slipped on some white flip got a white hair tie she put her hair in a messy bun .she walked out and clawd walked in. she shrugged and decided to call cleo. "I know shes pregnant but its 1:47 sheesh woman wake up " lala said softly to herself.

"hey lala "cleo said then yawned

" hey 4 monthy how are you and the D-name?'' draculaura didn't reliseing clawd walked out the door

"not much... hey i know you just called but i got an appointment talk to you soon lala!" and with that the phone cut off

"classic cleo" lala mumbled then walked to the for the orange juice but her hand froze . Her focus went on the chicken . she grabbed two wings popped em in the microwave and grabbed a carrot to snack on while waiting. Her thoughts wondered . the microwave stopped she got out the chicken and ate . Somthings rong she thought. she looked from the chicken on the plate and the one in her hand. Suddenly she felt like she ate a whole clove of garlic. She ran to the toilet and puked.

"D are you ok" clawd nelt beside her.

" im fine it must have been the chicken" she said

"you the laura dracul after 2,999 years of being a vegan u ate chicken?" he was not beliving this

"watever i was just craving somthing ...differnt now could my puppy do me a favor and get my bag." she pleaded

he handed her the bag but somthing caut her eye. **Tampons.**

" Clawd whats today" she asked

"the 12th why" he looked worried

"i-im late" she said getting up to check her caledar "yah i was do yesterday what the... um i need to use the bathroom." and with that she stormed off

_scary-acurate test to tell if your whom is ocupied or not_

_pink plus = pregnant_

_blue minus= not pregnant_

lets do this. **... Pink plus**

" oh my ghoul... am i dreaming?"

"D you ok" he asked

"Clawd..." she began


	4. Chapter 4

_**Every little thing is gonna be alright**_

**Draculaura's POV**

"clawd... im..." I couldn't get the word out . I bit my lip hard at the fustration._Tell him you have to you can't keep this secret from him._

_"_yah.. D you ok?" clawd

"im... im fine" My head was hung down low as if I was ashamed

" D your lying i can see it in your eyes .. please tell me whats ro.." He started until the biggest blurt out escaped my lips

" CLAWD IM PREGNANT!" I yelled . _Why am i crying clawd dosent deserve me ... he probly dosent want a kid. I _ looked up to see clawd frozen.

"Why didn't you tell me straight out then and there" he asked. I sniffled

" I I...I..I " I began to cry harder . He pulled me in a tight but loose hold rocking me slowly. I could feel his hand go on my stomach. I gave a small flinch and finally relaxed."what do you think our baby is gonna be? " He asked

"your not ... angry?" I asked

" angry? D this is the best thing that could ever happen to us ... were starting a ..." he said

" family ... a family clawd!" I said. We hugged tighter . I felt somthing slightly nudge inside of me. I let out a small giggle.

" yep we got a baby all right" clawd said . He must ahve felt the nudge. I smiled at him every little thing was gonna be alright... or was it?


	5. Chapter 5

**8 1/2 months** later...

Draculaura flipped through a parenting magizine with a carrotpinned in her had gone "out" she was still trying to find out what going "out " ment. She gave a sigh and marked the page then the phone rang _who could that_ be? she thought she then picked up the phone

"hello?" she said

" hey ghoul hows my neice or nephew" clawdeen said. relived Draculaura wiped her forhead.

" no more mystery ... you now have a nephew" she confessed

" HAHAHAHA take that howleen! oh um sorry but im realy excited i already have twelve outfits ready for him desighed by me of coures."

" wow thanks clawdeen... wait you bet on my baby?!" Lala half joked

" maybe..." clawdeen said . the two shared a laugh .

" so did you tell the count" clawdeens nickname for Lala's father made them both smile. But now was not the time she was almost done with her pregnancy and her father still didn't know. Last time they spoke was the last day of their honey moon.

" n-no...BUT im going to!" she lied

" yah when pigs fly...no take that back when gargoyals swim!" clawdeen joked.

"ill get around to it ok . look I gotta go bye deenie!" draculaura said

"ok bye lala" she said .

The line then went dead. clawd then came in.

" hi D" he said

" why do you keep going "out" " she made quots with her fingers

" out finding a job . somtimes with the boys. shopping... i can name a lot D" clawd said. Suddenly she felt bad . as if she just killed her own brother bad ,all that time accuseing him of theese bad things when he was onley doing houshold things.

" clawd im sorry i had no idea... could you ever for...for g-g-g-i-ve " she passed out .Quickly clawd lept forward catching her head from dropping to the floor and cracking open killing her.

"D ARE YOU OK" he yelled. she twitched he caught her he diidn't know why . a flashback of the fall replayed her spine bent hunched and a loud crack followed.

'' you going to the hospital!" he demanded

* * *

**The hospital **

''Doc is she gonna be ok. And our son is he ok?" clawd sounded worried he couldn't bare losing D or his son.

" Don't worry we have stablelized her ,and you son weighs 7lb 3oz" He said with a smile.

"my son is born?" clawd looked at him questioning

"he is perfectly healthy , if we didn't c-cection him out he could have been born with a disorder or maybe die. As for your wife her spine is broken at the very two midle vertebrae, and one of her discs slipped out of place so we put it back in. she should be able to come home tonight though"Dr. himsle said

"thank you " clawd said. He went in only to find her awake, in fact she looked as if she came her for a bleeding finger ,perfect. In her arms held a baby all bundled up in a blue blanket. Clawd nelt down beside her and looked into his new baby's eyes. He took on more of the wolfy chain but had his mothers light pink/purple eyes. his hair was fine and a dark brown with tiny pink and black wasn't small at all , he was probably going to grow up and be big like clawd.

"have you decided on a name" He asked

" I can't think of a name as perfect enough to fit him... Do you have any thoughts?" draculaura spoke truthfully

" maybe c- based? other than that I have a blank mind" clawd said

" cristion... cristion clark wolf" draculaura said with a smile

" perfect" clawd cracked a smile . His wife nudged him and held cristion out to him. He took his son into his arms and held him.

" He's gonna be huge." draculaura said

" Hopfully he won't pass me" he joked back.

* * *

**Back at home**

Draculaura and clawd cradled their son in their arms together as they walked through the door.

" Welcome home cristion this is were your'e gonna grow up." she said. They walked pass an empty room straight to his.

" this is your'e own new room" clawd said opening the room was teal and gold with a little black here and there. A baby changeing table in the corner ,with a black cribe in the center. the blanket in the crib was teal with little golden desighns. the carpet seemed to be specially made for him it teal. in the center of the room was a golden blanket that held toys and other baby things.

_**About 2 hours later of showing him around.**_

''I can't belive he's sleeping in there like he has been for years!?" draculaura exclaimed

" wolfs have an instinct you know he can maybe feel like hes safe and knows this is his forever home." clawd said " Hows your'e back? You haven't complained so somthing is rong with you did i not catch your head?"

" well vampires have a gift of keeping in pain i can stop it you know and complain all day , and it HURTS!" she replied

" you can complain i need to know whats rong so i can take care of you" clawd said .The phone then range. Draculaura walked over a little limp and answerd

" LAURA ADELAÏDA DRACUL do you have somthing to tell me !" her father exclaimed

" Daddy!" she yelled .waking the baby


	6. Chapter 6

_**clawdeen dracul and vad dracul**_

_**Cawdeen's pov**_

"MOMMY!" vladimair yelled .vadimair was ony about 2 1/2 years old but seemed to act 3-4

"Yes honey do you need somthing" I said walking to his room

" it feels weird. Is it supposed to ?" he asked me tugging on his pull up. I let out a small giggle.

" Well it depends on if you went stinky in it or not" I replied

" ohhh umm mommy...? How do you change a pull up and get this stinky brown stuff off me?" vladimiar said giving his bottom a small scratch

" uuuuh VLAD YOUR TURN! " I yelled then speed-walked out. Vlad came waking up fast and ran into me.

" is every thing ok you got me very vorried " he asked cupping my cheek. I gave his hand a pat .

" vadimiar needs a changing and acording to your new "taking turns " rule its your turn. Get some gloves if you have to" I stood on my toes and kissed his forhead. "oh remeber wipe gently!" i said turning on my heel , leaveing him there with his eyes the size of saucers.

_**frankie jackle/hyde and jackson jackle/ holt hyde**_

_**frankie's pov**_

" ok so when is freddy's practice done" Holt asked, swiping my bang over and tucking it under my ear.

" four thirty and work starts in an hour" i said giving a smile. " and when do you and jackson have work "

"ummm thirty minutes got to go" he kissed my forhead and waked out the door

"damn you work!" i yelled after he waked out . It seemed like every time we have the tiniest bit of alone time he has work or i do. And on days off freddy has practice or a school meeting. holt and jackson have changed it seemed there so locked up and don't even want me to touch them . Jackson was surprised when i annouced i was preganat . Hell so was I last time we had sex was... lets see freddy is 2 (thats not young to start dj practice in the hyde family) plus 10 months ( i was over due for freddy) and the year is 2015 so 4 years and 10 months sad right . Im starting to use the cleo excuse for my vibrator" oh its my electric tooth brush"things are to differnt for me.

" Im calling work and taking a sick day" I just needed some thinking time. I dialed the number and waited for an answer

" Hello New Salems hospital how can i help you? " a famiair voice spoke over the phone

" torilie hey its me frankie tell our boss im sick * coughs* and im not to sure if I- I -I *sneezes* excuse me can make it"

" ok stitches what famiy problems you got." toriie said her little sneaky ass voice still made me want to murder her

" huh none" i said trying to make my voice stuffy

" ok buy frankie" her little ringy song voice sounded like somthing sneaky was behind it the phone then cut off .

"ok im calling holt" i said and began to dial the number i only had about 45 minutes so this had to be spent wisely.

**OK hello everyone it shyshyg7gurl i thought it was a good time to start uploading chapters that are getting into other charicters so when the vampire cult and war stuff comes in everything will make a little more sense . Now as you might be able to see this is starting to get a ittle based off of twilight breaking dawn 2 and 1 but not just one girl but all the monster high people. All of the children are sort of mixes of their parents and i will soon be uploading the intros of ever indivdual monster girls hope its helps . REVEIW BYE! :D continue reading my friends.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Abbey burns and heath burns**_

_Abbey_ POV

_It is great day no? Heath is so thoughtful ,he took sicle and scorcher to child watching i have my silly little flame all to myself _

I shut my diary and capped my pen . with a blue crystal ribbon I wrapped it around my book and pinned my pen to the ribbon. Taking a quick look I placed the book on a shelf . I crawled onto my bed and folded my legs to meet there thighs.I grabbed the remote a turned the tv on. **_click click click click click_**_ .I_ passed so many channels until I noticed somthing on the news.

"hmmmmm reporter what you jibber about?" I asked myself quietly.

" stay tuned for message from the vampire cult" the reporter stated. I just rolled my eyes grate another warning . maybe a rule got damn did somone do another aparent "forbitten marrage" sorry a whole school got married to other species but fuck you cult for everything . Oh well better listen never know if they have a watching comity.

" thank you . Any who I must say I have a feeling somthing is going to happen . our poor women,many many are going to die giving birth to demons! Shame on them and their forbitten marrages . let this be a lesson for all new ones growing up stay with tradition. that is all continue with the other news" benjaman the cult leader said. My eyebrow raised .

" Is that threat benjaman will you curse us or do you realy speak truthfully?" I said

" abbey im home" heath yelled . I could hear somthing paper . maybe a bag . wait it's 3:41pm and the kids dont come back till 5:00. Giving us pleanty of time to ... A grin strached across my face ear to ear. I hopped off the be and struted excitedly down stairs.

" hey heath" I twierled a peice of hair on my finger. '' whats in the bag?"

" somthing for you and me" He said running his hand up my leg and curving over at the thigh giving it a light grab. I bit my bottom lip. My bottom teeth almost tearing then pulled me close and kissed me. I melted or at least felt like it he was too hot . Quickly i produced as much cold to keep us at a love was to show love for each other but surprisingly me and heath rarely had sex. wich is probably why he was so suprised we produce healthy twins. I do envy the ability to just have sex not think about get colder less cool or him get hotter less hot. All of this not noticng got me getting colder and colder until heath pulled away to reveal steam coming from the both of us.

" Oh sorry " I said . He smirked and scooped me up, setting me down on the counter . With a free hand he moved a stray peice of hair behind my hair

" so beutiful" He wisperd in my ear and gave me a passonate kiss.

This night was going to be the best . **RING RING!** I gave a small yeti growl under my breath and hopped down from the counter. Why at this rare time! aparently this was not the day to wear shorts because heath took a swing at my ass. I wipped around and folded my arms giving him a look. Then hurried and got the phone.

''Abbey burns here what you want"

" Abbey come to the hospital cleo needs all of her friends here" duces voice spoke

" What rong with her?"

" cacelia is coming but not in a good way" the phone clicked .I raced up stairs and slipped on some flip flops. Running back downstairs I tripped and and somthing cought me

" were to" heath asked

" salems hospital! Make quick like snowflake melting!"


End file.
